


Merperson Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [57]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in celebration of #MerMay2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Merperson Recs

### Steve/Bucky Merpeople Fic Recs

 **Title:** Blue Scales  
**Why:** It's 52k of merSteve/human!Bucky from the time they first met as kids all the way thru the years. The story's non-linear but it totallly works because so much of it is soft and fluffy in a way that's extremely comforting. Also, we're often reminded of how different merSteve's culture and upbringing is. If you like Avengers-as-a-family + Howling Commandos as family + lots of sweetness, then this fic is for you. It's not a warning for me, but I'm dropping it anyways: there's a point in the story where Steve and Bucky become parents. It's eggpreg.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195>

**Title:** Even Underneath the Waves  
**Why:** Mer! Steve (who is also sort of a siren) rescues the Winter Soldier.  
**Why 2:** Steve is the son of a siren and a merman, who lives in solitude away from both his peaople and spends his time following sharks around and herding them away from humans who mean them harm. _Shark saviour merperson Steve_! What is not to love about this concept! He also uses his siren powers to save the Winter Soldier, as you do, when you are good and kind like merSteve. I love!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445910>

**Title:** Floating in a Blue Lagoon  
**Why:** This is such a great fic, with Jellyfish!Steve and Mershark!Bucky. The story paints such a vivid picture of that world that you never want to leave it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331783>  
**Fanart:** <https://imgur.com/2dZHOUp>

**Title:** in a tomb by the sounding sea  
**Why:** Sarah Rogers is a siren, and her son uses his voice as sirens do, on land during the war. It's unsettling, haunting and strangely beautiful.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296830>

**Title:** Kataigída  
**Why:** This has such rich worldbuilding that you could sink into its details for days. It's also got interesting characterization - Steve and Bucky don't exactly start out trusting each other but they still treat each other with kindness. Lovely art too!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801768>

**Title:** love me lights out  
**Why:** Bucky is a shoggoth, which is.. basically a hugeass tentacle creature, who decides to try out this shapeshifting thing so he can woo Steve, a blind mermaid. Their first meeting went like this, after Steve called him an asshole when he tried to help pick a fruit:

_“That’s an interesting accent.”_  
_Shit. “You’re not one of those sea trolls, are you?”_  
_“I have to go,” Bughk’nnon says, already wriggling away as fast as he can._  
_“Hey,” the merman calls after him, “it’s okay if you are! We can still hang out!”_  


So like, clearly I had to love it. Bucky briefly wonders if risking getting stuck in an unfamiliar mermaid form is worth it just to hit on a mermaid he met once, and who called him an asshole? And then is like _fuck yeah totes worth it_ , and that's the kind of attitude I love and look for in a sea monster. I am delighted!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507952>

**Title:** seapup  
**Why:** Another darker take on mermaids with unsettling eating habits (Steve brings home hearts for him and Bucky to eat, but it's not specified what _kind_ of hearts), but _gang, they get a pet_! It's very charming!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795509>

**Title:** Sharp Teeth and Bird Bones  
**Why:** the writing is incredibly atmospheric and perfect and Bucky is perfectly written. All the modern bucky scenes send a shiver down my spine. Warnings: blood, violence (Bucky eats some people), brief discussions of torture  
**Why 2:** I love all mermaids, but I especially love mermaids that are a little… creepy, or unsettling. In this, Bucky is one such mermaid, and the fic gives away little by little just how unsettling this type of mermaid can be with very atmospheric worldbuilding. You really get the feeling of “yeah, this is how a carnivorous creature that lives in the deep sea would be”. Warning for: Gore, torture and blood. Bucky does eat some dudes, but they totally had it coming. Also has really lovely fanart!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502250/>  
Fanart (CW: blood): <https://cindyfxx.tumblr.com/post/175636560197/merman-bucky-by-juefeifeifei-who-illustrated-for>  
Fanart 2 (CW: blood): <https://kanzaki-vs.tumblr.com/post/152250071191/the-beautiful-creature-illustration-for>

**Title:** Splash  
**Why:** A set of loosely connected short stories about the life of Steve, usual human, and Bucky, shapeshifter merperson. Mostly lighthearted; one of my favourite parts is when Bucky jumps into the sea to talk to a shark that has caused the beach to close to check out what's up, but later on the story takes inspiration from political happenings and what this means for merpeople, so warning/head's up for that.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290424/>

### Steve/Bucky Merpeople Fanart

Merman/siren!Bucky: <https://brooklyn-bisexual.tumblr.com/post/161746328782/look-at-his-face-please-deadly-beauty>  
  
Chibi mer!Bucky: <http://hululu384.lofter.com/post/1d6ada6e_10fe02aa>  
  
Steve and mer!Bucky kissing: <https://twitter.com/DEMONMAX6/status/771718409218162689?s=09>  
  
Steve Rogers had heard the warnings since he was small: <https://lenadraws.tumblr.com/post/174272140756/steve-rogers-had-heard-the-warnings-since-he-was>  
  
Illustration for The Sea Witch: <https://bastgrr.tumblr.com/post/182914443248/the-first-illustration-for-ivyentwined-fic-the>  
  
Second illustration for The Sea Witch: <https://bastgrr.tumblr.com/post/182914475808/the-second-illustration-for-ivyentwined-fic-the>  
  
Mer!Steve and WW2 Bucky: <https://esaael.tumblr.com/post/160208140099>  
  
Mer!Bucky and Mer!Steve: <https://thegirlinthebyakko.tumblr.com/post/172709567888/allmyfavoritethings724-asked-for-mermaid-bucky>  
  
Mer!Steve and octo!Bucky (CW: considered cannibalism): <https://misspaperjoker.tumblr.com/post/177564079074/click-for-details-this-really-wasnt-made-with>  
  
His limbs were numbed: <https://paperflower86.tumblr.com/post/100856949400/his-limbs-were-numbed-his-beautiful-eyes-were>  
  
Mer!Steve mini comic: <https://kimeido.tumblr.com/post/175341002163/%E3%83%9E%E3%83%BC%E3%83%A1%E3%82%A4%E3%83%89%E3%82%B9%E3%83%86%E3%82%A3%E3%83%BC%E3%83%96>  
  
Mer!Bucky and service manatee FUBAR: <https://yawpkatsi.tumblr.com/post/170984750427/commission-for-asirenscalling-merbucky-and>  
  
Mer!Bucky with a mechanical tail: <https://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/153906355804/i-had-a-dream-some-time-back-about-merman-bucky>  
  
Metal tail mer!Bucky Shrinkyclinks: <https://riakomai.tumblr.com/post/157863398914/the-lovely-cobaltmoony-mentioned-some-time-ago>  
  
Steve and mer!Bucky: <https://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/174286943032/lol-its-fine-ill-just-send-it-here-i-said-that>  
  
Orca!Winter Soldier: <https://phoenixgryphon.tumblr.com/post/160635120895/kept-on-seeing-this-mermay-stuff-appear-on-my>  
  
Mer!Bucky: <https://buckykingofmemes.tumblr.com/post/173784764321/hey-happy-mermay-have-a-fishboy-and-a>  
  
Mer!Bucky and mer!Steve: <https://mustelys.tumblr.com/post/173638561459/steve-and-bucky-for-mermay>  
  
Mer!Steve: <https://thelittleblackfox.tumblr.com/post/174139078345/thelittleblackfox-mersteve-spent-the-easter>  
  
Steve and mer!Bucky kissing: <https://be-n-zo.tumblr.com/post/88460101980/steve-x-bucky-merman>  
  
Mer!Bucky rescuing mer!Steve: <https://batwynn.tumblr.com/post/117993614752/now-i-need-more-merbucky-sigh>  
  
Mer!Bucky: <https://swearing-is-fucking-ladylike.tumblr.com/post/174368615553/finishing-off-mermay-with-merman-bucky-in>  
  
NSFW Bucky and mer!Steve: <https://frau-argh.tumblr.com/post/183964351314/title-stron-current>  
  
Orca!Bucky: <https://chaosdraws.tumblr.com/post/183807610976/a-wild-merorca-bucky-appears>  
  
Steve and mer!Bucky kissing: <https://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/183055769217/first-request-mermanbucky>  
  
NSFW Bucky and mer!Steve kissing: <https://karadin.tumblr.com/post/173623799928/karadin-endless-summer-new-artwork-by>  
  
Mer!Steve: <https://twitter.com/TheDamnThinGuy/status/1123519161332899840?s=19>  
  
Mermaid and soldier: <https://thacmis.tumblr.com/post/163257377629/stucky-mermaid-and-soldier-commissioned-by>  
  
Happy chubby selkie Bucky: <https://twitter.com/softestbuck/status/1125218767565406208?s=19>  
  
Mer!Steve and Mer!Bucky kissing: <https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/184699131079/mermay-2019-q-punts-titles-quietnight> (also on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734932), with fish puns)  
  
Selkie Bucky: <https://curry-ketchup.tumblr.com/post/171424692980/selkie-bucky-for-silentwalrus1-i-hope-youll-like>  
  
Steve and mer!Bucky kissing: <https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/167954854996/this-is-a-commissions-for-jro616-for-their-fic>  
  
Mer!Steve and Bucky: <https://hopelessartgeek.tumblr.com/post/161291765341/hopelessgeek-this-little-mermaid-au-is-for-the>  
  
Stucky Little Mermaid AU: <http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/post/139787204209>  
  
Selkie Bucky: <http://warlockintraining.tumblr.com/post/159117260787/i-started-using-watercolors-again-so-i-didnt-try>  
  
Stucky for MerMay: <https://twitter.com/NelTheWarlock/status/1124029533764632576?s=19>  
  
Animated selkie Bucky silliness: <https://twitter.com/NelTheWarlock/status/1113890177204801537?s=19>  
  
Bucky just wanted a peaceful nap: <https://twitter.com/NelTheWarlock/status/1113511082260406272?s=19>  
  
Mer!Bucky with plums: <https://www.pinterest.se/pin/38210296824724436/> (original artist unknown)

### Bonus: Merperson fanworks for other ships and characters

Sam and mer!Steve: <https://esaael.tumblr.com/post/161174382264/eh-its-the-samsteve-little-mermaid-au-nobody>  
  
Sam and mer!Steve kissing: <https://esaael.tumblr.com/post/174928143794/more-samsteve-au>  
  
Mer!Natasha: <https://giadin-a.tumblr.com/post/184628675915/black-widow>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
